Light Within the Shadows
by skybluebutterfly
Summary: REVISED VERSION UP! OneShot. Slash. RikuxSora The thoughts of a certain shadow that worked for Maleficent about his newest assignment. The assignment? Break Sora. The first of the Life, Death, and Renewal Trilogy.


**Random Rant**(oooh, _alliteration_):Oh yes, it's about time I updated. This is the completely revised version of _LWTS_, since the original hurt my eyes when I tried to read it a few months back. Yes, it took me months to revise an one-shot fic. Shush.

**Warning:** This has NOT been beta-ed. Grammar and spelling mistakes are littered all over the place. Reader discretion advised.

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.** No sue-y...

**

* * *

**

Light Within the Shadows

I never liked my job. Then again, I would not assume one would enjoy running pointless errands day after day after day sent by an evil, power-hungry woman... or the sad excuse of one.

Perhaps it was the need to prove myself-- to someone, to _anyone_-- of my own worthiness; perhaps it was because I had nothing better to do (and I didn't, to tell the truth); or perhaps it was just a front to prevent myself from thinking. But for whatever reason, I stayed in her service, her grace.

Thinking was...unacceptable. It was something one did on one's own and therefore forced the individual to display his independence, which was, needless to say, forbidden. That, coupled with the fact that every time I did, my thoughts strayed into a familiar yet unpleasant territory kept me from disobeying her orders.

_What was the point of my existence? _How_ did I come into it? Why did I work for her? Why was I bothering to think _in the first place

But I digressed.

The point was despite all that... crap, for the lack of a better term, I listened to her, worked for her, and kissed the hem of her robe on her command.

_Pathetic_, that was me.

Once upon a time, back when I was merely a Darkling, I had pronounced my inquiries in her presence. She had struck me across my face and hissed in that venomous voice of hers that I should not question my fate, my destiny, which was laid out for me long before the beginning of my cursed existence.

_"Speaking of birth... If you truly wish to learn your origin, then I'll tell you. You were born from the Darkness of a person's heart, that poor dark-haired, red-eyed man. So handsome, too. Too bad I never got a chance with him. He was _filled_ with Darkness and sorrow; what a pretty pet he would have been. Hmm... Still, he never knew what hit him until it was too late... I trust you will not make the same mistake, Servant?"_

Of course, being the good little foot boy I was, I had knelt before her and bent my head to kiss the edge of her ugly cloak, and answered --more like recited, really, since it had been drilled into my brain for so long-- in a humbled tone.

_"You have taught me better, M'lady."_

_"Naturally."_

Later, whether intentionally or not, she let slip the fact that Darkness was to serve her; and she to Darkness in return. I paid no mind then to her rambling, as she went on tangents often enough while assigning my newest pointless quest...now, however, I was no longer certain.

_"Your task is simple... more than simple, in fact. All I require of you this time is to break a boy."_

Break a boy. Sounds: uncomplicated. Actually carrying it out: laborious.

However, she was my Mistress, my All-Powerful, Never-to-Be-Denied Mistress. I had to listen at all costs, and so I did.

* * *

He was heading toward his room in the Hotel along with his little friend, a silver-haired boy whose name, according to my research, was Riku. Riku seemed to have said something funny, because his companion suddenly threw his head back and laughed heartily, and wrung one arm around the former, his fingers gently laced themselves with the fabric of Riku's yellow shirt near the neck. Clutched in his other hand was the infamous Keyblade. 

Crouching on the rooftop now, I felt as foolish as a child trying to follow his mother unseen; I was created from the Darkness, by the Keyhole! There was no way the Keyblade Master could miss me.

But somehow, he did.

_"Kidnap him, my sweet Servant, in the form of another: Riku. He used to be the Keyblade Master's best friend back when their world was still disconnected. I trust you know who he is?"_

_"Of course, M'lady; he is one of the few who could control the Heartless."_

_"Not exactly. No one can truly master the Heartless. The Darkness acts on Its own; the boy, like all those before him, is just one of Its temporary vessels, easily thrown aside when broken. I am different from them, naturally, but one can never be too careful..."_

It was then Riku leaned in and gave the Keyblade Master a simple kiss on his lips, causing the latter to blush extensively. It was no surprise; anyone with eyes could see their...involvement.

_"The point is, my sweet, do some research of your own and discover their relationship after the arrival of the Heartless on their small island. If my calculations are correct, which they will most likely be, little Sora will trust you too much, too easily, and all too soon..."_

They stepped into the Hotel. I hurried after.

The lights in the Green Room lit up, emanating a warmth I did not feel. For safety measures, I stayed on a balcony two rooms away, just watching. Always watching.

As sudden as the light appeared through the curtains, they went off, leaving the bedroom in complete Darkness. _Perfect._

I morphed into the Shadows, the place of my birth, my love, my life, and my eventual death, and slipped into the chamber as quitely as light travelling through space.

_"...Then when he least expects it, strike his precious heart and scar him for all eternity."_

They were asleep in each other's arms, I noticed as I entered, though both were fully clothed save for the two pairs of shoes lined up near the foot of the bed. Thank the Keyhole, her plan would not be disturbed because of this.

I crept up to the bed and immediately shielded my eyes as Light brighter than the Sun threatened to undo me.

Then, it was gone. I blinked. There was absolutely no sign of my experience... well, except the sting behind my eyes and the pain laced deeply within my skull. How... unsettling.

_Focus._

Brushing the feeling aside, I finally got a good look at the object of my assignment.

He was pretty, I would say that much; with rose-tinted cheeks, a pair of full lips, unnaturally long eyelashes covering what surely was the most unusual sapphire blue eyes, and spiky, cinnamon-colored hair framing a heart-shaped face. Now I understood the reason Riku would make up all those excuses, some less believable than others, just to meet with this boy. Not that he ever fooled M'lady Maleficent; perhaps the first two times, but after that, I had a feeling she had a hard time from laughing aloud while facing him and his excuses. Thinking back, I would not have been surprised if she told me she _wanted_ Riku to act this way. For if he didn't, her plan would not work as well. After all, Sora had to trust Riku-- or a Darkling who looked like him.

_"Is this all M'lady requests of me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then I shall take my leave."_

_"...Ah! There is one last thing, my sweet Servant."_

_"Yes, M'lady?"_

_"Don't make the same mistake as Vincent Valentine."_

_"Certainly not, M'lady. You have taught me better."_

_"Good. I would hate to punish you."_

With a light flick of my wrist, the chocolate-haired youth and I were surrounded by eternal Darkness, and we disappeared gratefully into Its welcoming arms.

I thought I heard someone calling out his name, but it was no concern of mine.

Phase One: Complete.

* * *

I always thought I was the kind that planned ahead. 

"Riku, how did we get here?"

Obviously not.

"...We took a gummi ship...?" I could have smacked myself; the _real_ Riku would never sound so uncertain. If the Keyblade Master noticed my hesitation, he did not show it.

"Then how come I didn't wake up? I didn't just 'poofed' into the ship, didn't I?"

_Think, think, you stupid servant! Her Ladyship is counting on you!_ "I carried you. You slept like a baby. So cute." I got behind him, wrapped my arms around him, leaned in and gave him a small nip on his neck. _Mmm... Who knew the Keyblade Master would smell so nice..._ He turned as red as a ripe tomato and I would have given myself a pat on the back for such a nice comeback if only the Keyblade Master would not see. "Besides, I thought we should get a more comfortable bed... It's better for your back, you know."

He tilted his head to look at me quizzically, "Why do we need a more comfortable bed--"

One touch was all it needed to silence him. "Why you ask, Keyblade Master?"

"N-N-Nevermind."

_"Show him something special and make him trust you ever further. More importantly, make him trust this place; everything must be perfect for this plan to work."_

I let go of him and started for the door. "Come, Keyblade Master. I wish to present you with something."

The boy let out a small giggle, "Riku, since when did you start calling me that?"

"Pardon?"

His head was tilted playfully to the right, bringing the image of a curious kitten to mind, but the smile present a second before had disappeared without a trace, "Keyblade Master. You never called me that before."

"Oh..." I said, turning to face the door once more to hide my face, "I was just kidding... Sora." His name felt foreign on my tongue and I took a moment to get used to it.

"Okay." There was a loud growl, and I whorled around quickly to the source of the intruding noise, hand on my weapon...

...and saw him standing there, one hand on his stomach, smiling sheepishly.

"Can we stop at the kitchen first, though?"

* * *

The garden was an old one, but it'll do nicely. 

I never learned to truly appreciate the beauty of nature, or if there was any beauty to begin with, for that matter. It was simply not in my job description or M'lady's list of "Things My Servants-With-Zero-Salary Should Learn." The Keyblade Master, however, seemed to be a completely different story.

"I-It's... beautiful..." he managed to breathe out wistfully, his sapphire eyes sparkling with life.

_Life you would have to take away eventually._

I kicked myself mentally; now was not the time to feel guilty. This boy was not the first, and it was almost certain that he would not be the last.

"...you love it, Riku?"

"O-Of course." I desperately hoped he didn't notice my internal turmoil, or the fact I wasn't at all listening to him. A spiky head fell on my shoulder, its owner's breathing steady and calm; unlike my own. So unlike my own.

_Have you ever wondered why _nobody_ is like you?_

I was simply better; a Servant who was created from the heart of a brave warrior, who practically sacrificed himself to his world after the passing of his love, who fought all the way until the end, who never gave up--

_Is that what you really believe? Or is it just some poorly-constructed explanation Maleficent made up for you to hold onto with tooth and nail?_

I, I, I... I don't know.

"Don't think so hard, Riku, you might burst a brain vessel." It was not the funniest joke in the worlds, nor was the most original, but it had been the most sincere attempt by another individual to cheer me up; so I laughed-- just for him.

Small arms wrapped around me, and a voice appeared near my left ear, quite yet soothing. "Thank you, Riku."

"...You're welcome."

Phase Two: ... Complete.

* * *

I couldn't help but marvel at how quickly the most glorious halls of stone could fall to this tattered... alley. 

The floors were no longer brightly polished, dust and spider webs cover the many artifacts lined along the walls, the air was so thickly laced with the murky scent of mosses, it was almost impossible to breathe, and there was not a sign of life anywhere.

...Except my soft footfalls, that is.

I didn't understand why I did not travel more speedily tonight, and chose to walk through this castle instead. Perhaps the light "clink" of my boots soothed my erratic breathing and my thumping heart-- wait, I have a heart?

I placed one hand over my chest, just a little to the left... there! Something, just below the surface of my skin, was pumping in a quick but unmistakable pattern. I thought I was a Heart_less_.

_It's not yours. You took it as your own when you assumed this boy's appearance._

...Yes, that must be it. Why would I ever come up with such a ridiculous motion? Me? Have a heart? What a joke! I let out a quite laugh. Oh, the irony! My sole existence defies the very concept of owning a heart, a lively thumping heart.

...But then, why was I not humored?

My amusement had turned bitter, and I hurried down the Dark hallway, dare not let my thoughts wonder again.

* * *

Red was such a pretty color. 

Humans had a bad habit of finding synonyms for words; red was no exception. But they did not realize their error in trying to do so, for there were none; not for red, not for Red. All those other words they come up with: carmine, cerise, crimson, ruby, scarlet, or any other colors, simply _could not_ compete with Red. Never with Red.

_Focus._

Yes, I must. M'lady was getting impatient in the slowness of this case. I shall not fail her, I shall not disappoint her.

_So you would hurt him to save your own skin?_

Didn't I say I was pathetic?

* * *

It was funny, I thought, as I reached for the golden doorknob resting on this Red with gold-trim door, that people were so unreasonable sometimes; naming this the "Gray Room." 

With a slight "squeak," the last barrier between Sora and I was destroyed. I stepped through the gateway and into the well-furnished chamber. My footsteps were practically soundless on the soft, plush carpet.

The blanket came off easily enough.

"...Riku?"

I did not reply.

I reached for him, but he pulled away.

_"It must be quick enough to appear professional-like to create the image that anyone can turn on him this much in a matter of hours; but slow enough to create true suffering."_

I took my time with the Stopga spell.

"What are you doing here this time at night?"

"I missed you." Behind my back, the spell was begging to be released; I caved to its wish.

His larynx failed him as he again tried to speak, again tried to ask me why was I here, again tried to ask me why I was unzipping his Red jump suit. I loved Red. It's the color --_the_ color-- for blood. Blood Sora was going to shed very soon.

* * *

_"Stripping him of his virginity is like stripping away his innocence, his purity; the only reason he can have the control over the Keyblade. Take it away and he will surely be overwhelmed by its power. And getting rid of him will be all too easy."_

_"Of course, M'lady."_

* * *

It didn't take long, not even with me taking my sweet time. 

Truthfully, it wasn't sweet at all. In fact, the usual Redness of blood that excited me so easily no longer fascinated me that night-- the Red was no longer a Red, just a red. The blood was red, the kind of red that could be exchanged with all of its synonyms: carmine, cerise, crimson, ruby, scarlet, and more.

It was oddly disappointing.

Unconsciously, my stolen hand crept to my stolen heart... and discovered that the latter was un-stolen. There was no beat.

That had been oddly disappointing, too.

...Phase Three: ...C-Complete.

* * *

Despite my obvious sucess, M'lady seemed to think otherwise. 

_"Light within the shadows don't deserve to be."_

As the green light from her wand enveloped my being, I silently wondered what she had meant.

Fin

* * *

Is it better...? 


End file.
